


look at those wild eyes

by spiderbab



Series: one word prompts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, because angst makes me feel alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbab/pseuds/spiderbab
Summary: they had a run in with scarecrow after he got broken out of arkham but this encounter was different.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: one word prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937032
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	look at those wild eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i found a list of prompts that i want to make a collection with. all different types of aus, but will always be jaytim bc that is my weakness.
> 
> this is the first one.
> 
> i. wild

Jason could see the wild look in Tim’s eyes as the other vigilante ripped off his domino mask, he only winced slightly at the raw skin now around those eyes; he was pretty sure that right now, Tim wouldn’t even feel it.

They had a run in with Scarecrow after he got broken out of Arkham but this encounter was different. Scarecrow had made a toxin that didn’t fuel fear, it was designed to cause anger, rage. While any other time this would totally be a turn on because he loved watching Red Robin get angry, this was different. This felt _wrong_.

So he would do anything for the younger man, even if it meant letting him attempt to beat the shit out of him. What’s a bit of pain for love?


End file.
